


Hold on to you.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [88]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, POV Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "where Bellamy and reader have a lazy day in bed and make the most out of it. maybe make it smutty if you want"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 5





	Hold on to you.

Bellamy and you had been dating for around 2 months, neither of you getting tired of that honeymoon phase in which everything seems to be perfect, even when it's not. You had gone through a lot together since you met and your bond had only grown stronger with the passing of time, even when you were busy with work and didn't see much of each other during the day but going back to your shared room, finding the other there and waiting for each other to fall asleep together. And once peace found you, it only got better.

That day, you both had clear schedules, having found out the previous night when you got in bed, talking as you cuddled, realizing it was the first time in weeks your free days coincided. You fell asleep in his arms, happy to know that, the next morning, you'd wake up and he'd still be there, neither of you having to rush out of bed and to your jobs. You woke up on your side, facing opposite to Bellamy but feeling his chest against your back, his breath on your neck, making a shiver ran down your spine as you felt too his fingertips running over your bare skin.

\- "Hey."

You turned around, seeing him smile as you faced him, his hand now on your back, moving the covers over your naked form so you wouldn't get cold before his fingertips started running over your back, you hand moving to his side as he pulled you closer, your lips pressing together for a lazy morning kiss becoming messy as you chuckled once he pulled you over his chest. Nothing felt better than being like that with him, chaste kisses as you laid there, waking up, nothing sexual about it. Not yet at least.

\- "Slept well?"

\- "I really needed to sleep in."

\- "You deserve it."

\- "You do too." -you kissed his chin- "What do you want to do?"

\- "Not move from here." -he ran his hand up and down your back- "Naked under the covers with you, doing whatever you want or nothing at all."

\- "Suits me just fine."

You leaned down, kissing his chest and closing your eyes, allowing him to wrap his arms around you as you drifted off to sleep again. Bellamy stayed awake, not being able to fall asleep again, but not wanting to move away from you, so he simply stood there, running his fingertips over your bare skin, kissing your head, and just thinking of you and all you had done together and what he wanted the future to look like for both of you. He never wanted to feel anything less than the love he felt for you and around you; he had never expected to be deserving of this, to find this, his love and devotion for you were only matched by your own for him.

Once you woke up again, Bellamy wasn't in bed, stretching your body completely as you had the bed for yourself, smiling as Bellamy came back into the room, carrying something but your eyes were still sleepy so you couldn't really make out what it was. He left it on the table beside the bed and sat down beside you, running his fingertips over your face, so much love in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss you.

\- "You came back just in time."

\- "I was hoping you'd still be asleep to get back in bed without you noticing."

\- "Well," -you moved to the side, patting the bed- "come here."

He wasted no time to undress, staying in his boxers as he moved under the covers with you a second before he sat up, taking the tray so you could finally see what it was, sitting up in front of him, your stomach deciding it was a good time to grumble as Bellamy laughed, placing the tray between you.

\- "I did come back just in time."

\- "A girl needs to eat."

You shrugged your shoulders as he laughed, picking up your favorite thing from the tray and starting to devour it as Bellamy did the same, sharing your food, him feeding you from his plate and you from your own, talking about whatever came to mind, conversation being really easy between you, flowing from topic to topic as easy as blinking.

\- "Stop looking at my boobs."

\- "Stop looking at my abs."

\- "You're just too hot." -you put down your spoon, eyeing him up and down.

\- "Same goes to you."

He finished his drink, his eyes on you as you stood up, moving to the bathroom, feeling the covers moving down your skin as Bellamy gulped, unable to look anywhere that wasn't your naked body walking away from him, not even looking at him before you closed the door. Bellamy licked his lips, putting everything aside as his mind started to go wild, hoping you'd come back soon as naked as you had been moments before, leaning down on the bed until he was laying completely over it, taking off his underwear and barely covering himself as he closed his eyes.

You had gone in to pee and wash your face, finally washing away the sleep, having closed the door knowing what it'd do to Bellamy's mind, smiling to yourself as you carefully opened it again, pleased with yourself as you saw him naked again in bed, the thin sheet barely leaving anything to the imagination as his erection started to be clearly visible under it.

\- "Well, if you're going to sleep again, maybe I should move this party to the shower."

You rose a playful eyebrow, a teasing tone in your voice that got Bellamy's attention, his eyes scanning your figure, biting his lower lip.

\- "I will follow that party wherever it goes."

\- "Comfy bed, it is."

You walked slowly up to him, feeling both powerful and aroused as he practically devoured you with his eyes, his hand on your thigh as you stood next to the bed, pulling you to straddle his hips, feeling his dick against your heat under the thin sheet, teasing him and yourself as you rolled your hips over him. Sex with Bellamy was always great and when he was so needy and loving... it made it that much better, letting you do whatever you wanted with and to him, laying over him as you both finished, covered in sweat after a long, loving session, feeling his heart beating against your chest, catching up your breath.

\- "Now I really need a shower."

\- "Yeah, you do."

You kissed his chest and stuck out your tongue at him as he glared at you, him wasting no time to take your tongue with his mouth to kiss you, forcing you on your back and starting another session; rougher this time, more marks down each other's bodies and pleased cries than before, with so much vigor that you both almost landed on the floor, exhausted, you laying on your stomach as Bellamy laid beside you on his back.

\- "I need a shower."

\- "Yeah, you do."

Bellamy squeezed your ass as he mimicked your words, you rolling your eyes at him before closing them, feeling him moving from the bed and towards you, kissing your back before you turned around, kissing your lips as he picked you up, chuckling as you held onto him, allowing him to take you into the bathroom, trying to decide whether you were too tired to keep up with this.

After your warm -and long- shower, the morning had basically come to an end so, since Bellamy had been the one to go look for breakfast you decided to go for lunch, Bellamy changing the bedsheets as you left, finding him in bed again as you walked back inside, pouting a bit as he stood up to help you, seeing he wasn't naked but in his underwear. You were quick to undress again, staying in your underwear too but taking off your bra, Bellamy pulling one of his shirts over your head because 'your body is a distracting sin' but really because he knew you'd get cold.

You spent the afternoon talking, dreaming together about the future, just laying in bed, being as lazy as you could for once, the only time you really could be so. You also played a card game, having found the cards in one of your runs around the forest at the beginning, that bunker that had saved your ass a couple of times, the bunker where you started to bond and became something more than just people who lived together under the same threat. The winner got a massage from the other but, the truth was, Bellamy was perfectly fine taking care of you; he would have given you that massage even if he had won, his hands moving up and down your back, making your body relax a bit more each time. It still amazed you how different it felt than when you were having sex, now it wasn't aimed at that, simply wanting to make you feel better.

\- "I could get used to this, Blake."

\- "As you should."

He kissed your back, finishing up and laying beside you on his side, looking down at you like you were the only thing he could see in the world. You moved your head to the side to look at him, asking him if he wanted that massage, seeing the 'yes' in his eyes even if his mouth hesitated, pulling him to lay on his stomach and straddling his ass, trying your best to ease all the build-up tension in his muscles, even if you knew your morning had already done a lot for him in that area, enjoying every time he let out a pleased sigh or a low grunt as you moved over a particularly tight spot. He really was built like a god.

\- "And now..." -Bellamy pulled you to him as you laid on the bed again- "what do we do for the resting hour before dinner?"

\- "Read to me."

\- "Okay." -he kissed the top of your head, releasing you from his grip- "Pick a book."

You giggled, jumping from the bed, going to the little library you had built together, not even needing to look around, already knowing the book you wanted, getting back in bed as Bellamy chuckled, sitting up and resting his back against the headboard, taking the book from you as you curled beside him, resting your head on his chest, closing your eyes as he read. You loved the story and the characters but what you loved most was Bellamy's voice; it was so soothing yet powerful when the plot thickened, making accents and voices for the characters but going steady during the descriptions. You could spend hours listening to him.

He was the one to go look for dinner, missing him the 10 minutes he was gone, curling up on his side of the bed that smelled like him, closing your eyes and only opening them when he jumped back in bed with you, laying on your back as he stood over you, pecking your lips.

\- "Hungry?"

\- "A bit."

\- "Have I overtired you during our lazy day?"

The shit-eating grin on his lips was almost annoying, pulling him down to kiss him, forcing him on his back, biting his lower lip and pulling on it before you moved to check what was for dinner, Bellamy laughing and running his hands over your thighs, taking a bite of what you offered him before you moved from his lap and sat up, putting the tray on the bed and finishing it in silence this time, stealing glances at each other, Bellamy squeezing your ankles from time to time. It was peaceful and calm, quiet and soothing, pleasant in all ways it could, moving to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

\- "I wished we could have more days like this."

\- "Maybe I'll have to get a hand on the schedule tables."

\- "Maybe you should."

You conceded as you got back in bed, taking off the shirt, Bellamy kissing your shoulder as he got under the covers with you, pulling you to him, pecking your lips and running his hand up and down your side. Truth was, you both enjoyed days like those but going out into the world and working together also suited you just fine, especially when you had Rover runs and could spend time alone outside of the walls of Arkadia. You drifted off to sleep easily, having enjoyed your free day to the fullest, Bellamy taking just a bit longer, making a mental note to actually mess with your schedules the first chance he got. Maybe these days would become more of a rule moving forward.

**Author's Note:**

> **.me writing: what if we rose standards for guys? fun, right? right.**
> 
> **-don't settle for less-**  
> 


End file.
